Ultraseven 21
Ultra Seven 21 is an Ultra-Crusader featured in the Direct-to-DVD Ultraman Neos (series) History 'Ultraman Neos' Ultraseven 21 was originally a member of the Space Garrison and the Space Security Department. When he was about to be assigned to protect the planet Earth, some emergency prevented him from leaving his post. So, the Security Department requested assistance from the Warrior Command Group. The protection of the Earth fell into the hands of Ultraman Neos, but once Seven 21 was clear, he too traveled to Earth to act as Neos’ backup. The red giant appeared to Neo's host, unleashing the his transformation device sealed within him and instructing him to transform to fight the first Dark Matter monster to appear in japan. The red giant aided the hero several times, but didn’t go into actual battle until Neos was being double teamed by the monsters Sazora and Nozera. The two heroes managed to vanquish both monsters. All the while 21 took on several human forms, often time taking the image of some one involved with the current situation HEART was investigating. Ultraseven 21 would continue to aid Neos on and off again until Menschheit’s assassin, Gurale, almost killed Neos. While the red and silver hero managed to vanquish the golden kaiju, he was left wounded. 21 appeared before the dying with Zoffy, giving him much needed energy. On 21's suggestion, Zoffy returned to the land of light to gather up the needed life energy to fully heal Neos, warning him not to fight until he returned. Thus, when Menschheit arrived on Earth, it was up to Ultraseven 21 to thwart his attacks. However, Menschheit’s powerful and bizarre attacks easily overpowered 21. Even when Neos was summoned to his side, both were almost killed at the feet of the warlord. However, an unexpected ally would soon help: the last of the people of Zamu The last member of the race sacrificed himself to recharge both Ultraman Neos and Ultraseven 21. With renewed strength, the pair threw several different energy attacks at the fiend. At long last, Menschheit was killed and the Earth saved. Their missions completed, Ultraman Neos and Ultraseven 21 returned to Nebula M78 to await further orders. 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' After Ultraman Belial was freed, he went towards the Land of Light, after arriving, he shows Ultraman Taro was defeated by him. After the Ultramen knew this, they all -with Ultraseven 21 along them- went towards Belial to fight him. Even after all the long battle, they all were defeated by Belial, and when Belial took the Plasma Spark, all the Land of Light was frozen, along every Ultra. After Ultraman Zero defeated Belial and recovered the Plasma Spark, every Ultra went to listen to Ultraman King's speech. Stats *Height: 183 feet *Mass: 57,000 tons Powers and Abilities *Adorium Ray: By charging up energy in his arms, Ultraseven 21 can fire a powerful beam of energy from his arms when in an L-shape. This beam is often used as a finisher, either completely destroying weakened opponents in a large explosion or just killing them. *Rejia Shot: Ultraseven 21 can fire a beam of energy called the Rejia Shot from the beam lamp on his forehead. The exact strength of this is unknown. *Energy Blasts: Ultraseven 21 can fire blasts of missile-strength energy from his hands. *Verzard: The blade on Ultraseven 21’s head, the Verzard, can be removed and thrown at enemies. It will then return to him, allowing him to place on his head again. *Size Change: Ultraseven 21 can change his size from that of a human to that of a giant monster and back again at will. *Human Form: When needed, Ultraseven 21 can take on the form of a human. He has no set human form and can change its appearance at will. *Keen Eyesight: He can see the opponet's weakpoint as well. Toy release info The toy was released by Bandai on 2004. And it's never be resculpted or repainted again. Trivia *While Ultraman Neos is based on the original Ultraman, Ultraseven 21 is based on Ultraseven, the two original Ultras created by Eiji Tsuburaya. His simmilarities can be seen on his Eyes and his Eye Slugger. *Ultraseven 21 is the only Ultra, to have no fixed human form. Also See Ultraseven (character) Category:Ultras Category:Allies